Lie to Me
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Saving the one you love means giving anything for their life, even if it costs you your own. Kairi will discover this as she discovers the mysterious Kira, and the elusive detective L. What lies in store for the black haired detective and white haired ninja? Love or Death? LXOC (Light bashing, simply because he KILLED L!) May other pairings canbe found on the video on my profie pg
1. Fateful Encounter

Hi guys! This is my first ever Death Note fanfic! I've recently fell in love with a certain raven haired detective who eats nothing but sugar. Any guesses? Yep! It's L! He's so adorable! I hate Light though *Mumbles unspeakable words* he's such a jerk! Killing my L like that! Stupid Rem. Anyways, this is the prologue to the story that will follow in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note.

Claimer: I do own Kairi Yagami aka Mizuki (Her alias)

Kairi has shoulder length silver hair and misty aqua eyes. She normally wears emo/punk rock clothes.

* * *

This is my life so far:

Death, birth, life, and then boarding school. Sounds totally weird right? That's because I died before I was born, but you don't want to here that now. Right now, I am on a plane heading towards the Kanto Region in Tokyo, Japan. I've been in a boarding school, well Ninja School, but don't tell my parents. They think I've been in America at a fancy boarding school for the past five months, when I've really been in the Iga Provience here in Japan learning the way of the Ninja. Real Ninja, not mutant turtles with colorful masks. Like that show my sister Sayu used to watch, Naruto I think it was. I learned that exact kind of stuff. So, being the genius I am, I was able to graduate from the Ninja school alot faster than a normal person. After I spent hours working on a fake diploma and sent it to my house in Kanto, I could relax. Maybe. There are alot of weird people on this flight. I'm sitting in 1st class and still saying that. But, I can't judge others, seeing how I'm the biggest freak of them all. I have the eyes of a Shinigami for well, shinigami sake. Well, at least I never forget a face. Right now, I'm sneaking peaks at a guy with shaggy black hair wearing a wh,ite long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, he was sitting in front of me and sitting in an odd way. Next to him sat a kind looking older man with a mustache. The black haired guy had a major sweet tooth, as did I considering we both had a tray of sweets next to us. I sat there twirling my silvery white hair with my index finger while glancing at the back of his head. A scream was heard coming from coach and working it's way up to 1st class. A man with a skimask had taken a flight attendant hostage and had a gun pointed to her head.

"No one moves or the woman dies!" He yelled. The black haired man as well as others turned to look at the man. I decided I had to take action. The man took the flight attendant towards the front of the plane. Then I noticed the guy in front of me had several metal skewers on a tray. The man had went into the head of the plane and was threatning the pilot and copilot. I lightly patted the guy's shoulder. He turned to look at me slowly. Dark circles shrouded his eyes, eyes that could look into your very soul.

"I can stop him, but I'll need those skewers" I whispered. He gave me a questioning look but handed me the skewers none the less. I took the skewers and held them in between my fingers of my hands. I silently stood up from my seat and creapt past the dark haired guy's seat and past the other two in front before reaching my destination. I had my back to the wall as a carefully edged my way towards the door. The plane hijacker held the woman by the throat and had the gun pointed at the pilots head. He made one fatel mistake, his finger was not on the trigger. I pulled my arm back as I aimed for the man's neck, where he would be under temperary paralysis. I quickly whipped my arm back and the skewers flew from my grasp. The skewers peirced the man's pressure points on his neck and he was paralyzied. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. The flight attendant ran crying back to coach. I used a pen and picked up the gun and put it in a barf bag, unused of course. I then dragged the man out to 1st class and leaned him against the wall. I then took the skewers out of his neck carefully and bandaged his neck. He would be out cold for a few days. I then walked back to my seat.

"Thank you, for the skewers." I thanked the black haired man. He nodded.

"How did you know how to do that?" He asked. I laughed nervously.

"That's a long story" I replied.

"We seem to have quite the journey ahead of us, so why don't you tell me?" He asked. He was now fully turned around in his seat.

"I don't even know your name" I smiled.

"You can call me Ryuzaki, what it your name?" he asked.

"Kairi. I know how to do that because I learned how to." I answered. He looked at me quizically. I chuckled.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Iga Province" I answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you a ninja?" He asked. I smiled.

"That's a secret I cannot tell" I giggled. He smiled a bit.

"So what do you do Ryuzaki?" I asked.

"I work in Law enforcement, so to speak." He replied.

"Really? My father works in Law enforcement too!"

"Then I take it you know alot about the law?" He asked. I nodded.

"Are you in school Kairi?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I graduated when I was 14." I said. His eyes widened a fraction.

"Middle school?"

"College" I corrected. He was again shocked.

"You must be a very intelligent woman then Kairi." He complimented. I smiled.

"Thank you Ryuzaki, you seem very intelligent yourself."

"Thank you."

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"Would you care to be my friend?" I asked. He was shocked by this as well.

"A friend? I've never had a friend before. Yes, I would like to become your friend." He answered. I wonder why he doesn't have friends. He certainly in kind enough, and a very smart guy. How did he manage to deduce I was a ninja so quickly?

"Then it's settled, we are friends." I scribbled down my email address and phone number on a peice of paper. I handed it to him.

"After we get off the plane we might not see each other again, so we better keep in touch!" I smiled. He smiled as well.

"I will be sure to do that Kairi." He said. He turned back around when the older gentleman patted his shoulder.

"Yes, Watari?" he asked the man. The older man held a peice of paper with an email address and phone number on it. Ryuzaki took the paper and handed it to me. "Thank you Watari" He said. The older man named Watari nodded and smiled before turning back around to look at the front of the plane.

"Thank you Ryuzaki, and Watari. I'll be sure to keep in touch with you." I smiled. Ryuzaki smiled back and faced forward. The plane landed with out any problems, the plane hijacker was arrested, and I haven't seen Ryuzaki since we got off the plane.

I walked through the crowded airport, dragging only a black dufflebag of clothes, and ninja stuff. After searching the entire parking lot of the airport, I found my brother waiting in a car. No doubt he had borrowed it from mom. I put my stuff in the trunk and hopped in the passenger seat. My twin brother smiled happily.

"Hey Kairi, long time no see, eh?" He grinned.

"It's been too long Light!" I smiled back. I punched him playfully and laughed. We then started to drive home.

* * *

**What did you think? Kairi is Light's twin sister by the way. She is a ninja, but not from Naruto. I don't own Naruto either. Please REVIEW! I know the canon characters seem OOC, but I can't help it. I can't think like L, my brain hurts too much when I try. Kairi's backstory will be revealed throughout the story so please be paitent.**


	2. Ryuk

Thanks for the reviews! I read them and respond as quickly as I can so please continue to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did Light would have been the first to die. *Because I would have hired BB to kill him*

Claimer: I do own Kairi Yagami aka Mizuki *Her alias*

On with the story...

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon, riding home in the car with my twin brother Light. He wasn't acting like his normal self, something seemed off. I think it has something to do with a strange shinigami sitting in the backseat. It was freaky looking.

"So Light, whose the girl?" It asked. Light didn't respond. I did.

"I'm Kairi, who are you?" I replied to the shinigami, who was stunned I answered. Light nearly crashed the car in shock, luckily for him I jerked the wheel back.

"You can see me?" the shinigami asked. I nodded.

"Plain as day." I said.

"I'm Ryuk, a ..."

"Shinigami?" I finished for him. Light looked very pale.

"How did you know that?" Ryuk asked.

"I see dead people" I laughed and made a serious face then wiggled my fingers at him. Ryuk looked confused.

"You're a strange one" He laughed.

"The one and only, now why are you haunting my brother?" I asked stroking my imaginary beard.

"No reason in particular" He replied. He's lying.

"Okay then, Light can you see Ryuk?" I asked.

"Who is Ryuk?" Light asked. Playing stupid? Please.

"Then I guess you can't see him, what a shame." I said and looked out the window. Ryuk started talking to me about apples.

"Apples? Why not oranges or mangos?" I asked. Ryuk thought about it for a moment.

"I just like apples, that's all." He replied.

"Um, Kairi you're talking to yourself, you know that right?" Light asked nervously.

"No I'm talking to Ryuk. He's very funny, Light." I replied and folded my arms.

"Did something happen when you where on the plane? You're acting crazy." Light said. I wasn't about to tell him about my awesome adventure and new friend.

"No, nothing happened. Can we get ice cream?" I asked.

"Huh? Sure I guess." Light said. We stopped at an ice cream shop.

"You wait here, I'll bring back your favorite. It's still triple chocalate lovers dream, right?" Light asked.

"Yep!" I replied. Light went inside the shop. I turned to Ryuk.

"Spill it." I ordered. Ryuk was frozen for a second.

"Spill what?" He asked trying to play innoccent.

"The reason why you are haunting my brother."

"Uh um... he gives me apples..." He replied. Still lying? Jeez, I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

"That's the reason? You shinigami must get pretty bored if you're haunting someone for apples."

"There isn't anything to do in the shinigami realm. So all we do is haunt peaple for the fun of it."

"Then how come Light says he can't see you?" I asked slyly.

"He can't, I pull pranks on him and make him give me apples."

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, writing on walls, picking up chairs, stuff like that." he replied. I decided to leave it at that, for now. Mainly because Light was bringing out my ice cream. He got back in the car and handed me my ice cream.

"Here you go!" He smiled. I took the ice cream and smiled.

"Thanks Light!" I said before I started devouring my ice cream.

"Are you still talking to this 'Ryuk" thing?" he asked.

"Nope." I lied. Ryuk laughed. I don't know why. We drove the majority of the way in silence, until my ice cream was annihilated. Then I flicked on the radio.

"THIS JUST IN: KIRA STRIKES AGAIN! TWENTY TWO MORE CRIMINALS FOUND DEAD IN THEIR CELLS. MORE DEATILS IN THE NEXT REPORT." The newflash said.

"Kira? Who's that?" I asked. Light got a devillish look in his eyes.

"Kira, a mysterious person who wants justice and peace in this world, so he kills the criminals so all that is left is good hardworking people." Light answered.

"He may sound like a saint, but I'm not convinced." I shrugged.

"In other news: The great detective known as L has agreed to join the Japanese task force in finding and apprehending Kira." the radio said.

"Who is L?" I asked. Light laughed.

"Where have you been? Living under a rock?" He asked.

"A boarding school with a strict no electronics policy, so basically yes. So who is L?" I asked.

"He is a world famous detective, it's been said he only takes cases that interest him personally, so many people question his abilities." Light answered.

"I want to meet him. It would be nice to have someone to challange me in a game of wits" I smirked to myself.

"I have a hunch Dad is working with him" Light offered.

"Then I'll have to join in on the fun as well."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Fateful RE encounter

Thanks for the reviews! They mean alot to me! How have you guys been? I've been good, thanks for asking. :D

Enough of meh babbling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did Kairi would seriously murder her twin brother.

Claimer: I do own Kairi Yagami aka Mizuki *Her alias*

Recap: Kairi met Ryuzaki on her way to Kanto, and saved the plane from a Hijacker. Kairi then met up with her twin brother Light and met the shinigami Ryuk, that Light claims he cannot see. Kairi got ice cream. That's what happened.

* * *

This would be rather intresting, if I can convince my father I can help with the case. That would take some work. Light pulled the car into the driveway and parked the car. I got out, pulled up the hood on my shirt so no one could see my face and grabbed my dufflebag from the trunk and walked inside. Light had went in before me, he's not as much of a gentleman with me because we are twins. Something felt off about the house, like someone had been here before us. I looked around as I went inside, nothing seemed out of place. Then a tiny black object came into view, just behind a painting on the wall. Cameras? This could be bad, but I'll have to wait and see. Luckily for me, I had pulled my hood up, just in case someone had been spying on us. That and you can't see any part of my face or any of my hair, so my identity would be concealed. I casually made my way up to my room, which was the attic. It was dusty and hot in there, but I plugged in my fan and turned it on. I opened the small window and let in the sunlight. The beams of the bright rays cascaded over piles of police files, a small desk, and a bed. I sighed to myself as I stacked the police files neatly on the desk. My room had been used as Dad's storage room while I was gone. After I did that I checked my room for cameras, there weren't any. Who ever did this didn't know I would be here, or that this room existed. I put my dufflebag on my bed and unpacked my stuff. Of course I had to hide the several kunai knives, shuriken, and senbon from my family, along with my black hilted katana. I placed these objects in a pouch and put them under a floorboard underneath my bed. Then I put my clothes in their proper dressers and threw the dufflebag into my closet. I changed into a new outfit and a new hooded shirt. I sat on my bed and thought about this Kira person. Light seemed fond of him, so he may be a supporter of this Kira person. But there is also a chance that Light could be Kira. I'll need more information to know for sure. This L guy seemed familar, like I've heard of him before. That's right! Back in America there was a series of murders in LA, the serial killer BB was tracked down and apperehended thanks to L. There was that Ryuzaki guy from the plane, he gave me an alias instead of his real name, which I saw plain as day. I have a hunch that he is L, and a big hunch at that. I rambled inside my head for a few more minutes about nothing in particular.

I heard the front door open and close, then I heard two sets of footsteps. Mom and Sayu must be home.

"Light? Are you home?" Mom asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm in my room. I brought a suprise home for everyone." Light responded.

"Really? What is it Light?" Sayu asked excitedly. I snuck out of my room and into the kitchen without a sound.

"It's right here in the kitchen" Light said as he led Mom and Sayu to the kitchen. Mom and Sayu's faces lit up with joy when they seen me.

"Well Hello there" I smiled.

"Sister!" Sayu exclaimed as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"What's up Sayu?" I smiled as I hugged her back. I was careful not to let my hood slip.

"Nothing much, how about you?" She asked after letting me go.

"Same thing" I laughed. Mom was next to hug me.

"I've missed you so much!" She said as she hugged me tighter.

"I missed you too, but now that I'm here we won't have to miss each other" I smiled. She smiled back.

"Why are you wearing a hood inside sweetie?" Mom asked. I laughed nervously.

"It's one of those American fashions I liked." I lied. I felt bad about lying to her, but I did what I had to.

"Oh, I see. Well, your father hasn't been here for a couple of days and he needs another change of clothes, would you mind taking them to him?" Mom asked.

"Sure, where is he?" I asked as I took the bag she had got from the table.

"I believe he is at the Police headquarters, you know where that is right?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back later." I waved and headed out the door. After I was out the door I jumped in Mom's car and headed for the Police HQ. When I arrived almost no one was there. Two men where sitting at a desk in the lobby, so I decided to ask them where to find my father.

"Excuse me? Could you help me?" I asked the shorter of the two.

"Yes Miss, what can I help you with?" he asked.

"I'm looking for my father Soichiro Yagami, I've brought a change of clothes for him." I explained.

"I'm sorry, Chief Yagami hasn't been here for a few days and no one can contact him." the man replied.

"Do you have his cell phone number?" I asked. The man nodded and wrote down the number on a peice of paper.

"Thank you very much" I smiled and left the Police HQ. I went to my favorite cafe and sat where Light and I normally sit, mainly so we can argue about who can drink the most coffee with out anyone being weirded out by us. We're strange when we are in the same place. I sat down at the table and pulled out my cell phone, I called the number but it didn't ring, it went straight to voice mail.

"His phone is off." I said to myself. Luckily for me, I had resources. I contacted the phone company where an ally of mine worked and asked if he could triangulate a cell phone that was off. He said he could so I gave him the number. It was at a hotel a few miles from here, 8th floor 32nd room from the left. I thanked my friend and started off towards the hotel.

I pulled up to the building and altered my appearance by flipping my jacket to the other side, which was dark blue the previous side being black. I pulled back up my hood and snuck behind the building without being seen by the security camereas. I had no doubt in my mind my father was with L at this very moment. I scaled the stone wall with ease up to the eighth floor and snuck in through a window. Ducking past more security cameras I reached the 32nd door from the left and knocked on it. I made sure my hood was down and made sure I still had the bag of Dad's clothes. I did so I waited a few seconds before I heard footsteps coming to the door. A young man, not much older than me opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked nervously. He was obviously acting. It was painfully obvious.

"I'm looking for my father, Soichiro Yagami, is he here with you?" I asked. The man looked shocked for a moment and then he just stood there like he didn't know what else to do. Then thankfully, my father came to the door.

"Hey Dad, I found you." I smiled, though no one could see it. Thankfully, my dad uses my nickname when he addresses me.

"Ri, it's good to see you again. But how did you find me?" He asked as he montioned me in.

"I had a friend who helped, that's all I can say." I laughed. He smiled. I handed him the bag.

"This is from Mom, she said you needed clean clothes so she asked me to bring them to you." I said. He took the bag and nodded.

"It's really good to see you Ri, but you really must be going, I'm working at the moment." He said solemnly.

"Maybe I could help? I do take after my father, after all." I asked.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Alright, but don't use my real name" I whispered. He nodded. My father then walked into another room and stayed there for a few moments. After that he, and four other men walked out. They introduced themselves as Matsuda, the one that answered the door, Mogi, Ukita, and Aizawa. I said hello and introduced myself as Ri.

"Ri, I have someone I'd like you to meet, but please turn off your cell phone and put it on the table before you do." Dad said. I nodded and did as I was told. I was then lead inside a dark room, where a familiar figure sat in a chair watching the screen infront of him. Another familiar face stood at his side. I smiled to myself. I knew it.

The man got up from his seat and walked over to me. The other man turned on the lights. Raven black hair, dark circles under the eyes, white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Yep, it was him.

"Hello, Ri. My name is L." He said. I pulled down my hood.

"I thought you said it was Ryuzaki, L." I smirked at his reaction. He was frozen with a 'I'm the biggest idiot in the world right now' look on his face. He snapped out of it quickly.

"Kairi?" He asked still dumbfounded. I laughed.

"The one and only." I said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Matsuda asked. He was hopelessly confused.

"We met on the plane ride here. We are friends, right L?" I smirked.

"Yes, that is correct. Mr. Yagami, I request that Kairi join us in finding Kira." L said.

"If Kairi has no objections, than neither do I." He sighed. He knew it was pointless to argue, I would be here whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review! Ideas? Tell me please!**


	4. Truth

Hey guys and gals, how are you doing? I'm good thank ya! Thanks for the reviews and thanks to all those who read this story! It means alot to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did Near would have been in the show sooner. He's like a polar bear.

Claimer: I do own Kairi Yagami aka Ri and Mizuki *Nickname and alias respectively.*

On with the story...

* * *

"First things first, what are we going to tell your mother about you being away for so long?" Dad asked. I thought about it. Then a crazy idea hit me, and I chuckled to myself at the thought.

"Did you think of something?" L asked. I chuckled a little more.

"Yeah, but you and my father my have objections to it." I replied with a grin. I really shouldn't have watched that chik flick on the plane.

"What is this scenario you have planned?" Dad asked. He was a bit on the nervous side to find out what my devillish self was thinking.

"Well, what if I were to attend To Oh University, meet a certain sleep deprived detective posing as a student, and then fall in 'love' with said detective, then move in with him? That should get mom off my back for a little while, and provide extra cover for Ryuzaki." I explained. L and my father where dumbfounded I had came up with such an elabrate lie to tell my mother.

"That could work, I do plan on going to To Oh later this week. It's settled, your scenario will be our cover while we are on this case." L confirmed. Dad was a little skeptical about the whole thing.

"Does that mean you're actually going to move into what ever hotel Ryuzaki is staying at?" Matsuda asked, deciding to voice his thoughts on the matter.

"Yes, just like the rest of you. I'll be staying here working on the case." I dumbed it down for the poor guy.

"What if your mother finds out you are staying at a hotel?" Aizawa asked.

"We can say Ryuzaki hasn't found his own place yet." I shrugged.

"She might believe that far more than any mother should." Dad said with his head down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You have a habit of getting into dangerous situations, and leaving with out much of an explination." He answered.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" I asked raising my voice slightly. L and the others backed away slowly.

"An explination! Where were you for the last two years?" He asked raising his voice as well. I figured now would be the best time to break the news.

"Her records show she was in America, studying music at a boarding school. Though, she could have contacted you if she really was there." L answered. I glared at him for a moment. The last part wasn't neccesary.

"I wasn't in America." I said slowly.

"Then where were you?" Dad asked. I sighed and pulled three shuriken from my pocket.

"I was in the Iga Province, learning the way of the Ninja." I said and flung the shuriken at a dartboard across the room. They all landed in the center, leaving everyone in the room in awe.

"What?" everyone except L and Watari said in unison.

"I am a Kunoichi. A female ninja trained in the arts of espianage, sabatage, stealth, seduction, and silent killing." I answered.

"I thought so." L stated. I laughed a little at that.

"I thought you would catch on sooner or later." I said. Again, everyone besides L, Watari and I were confused. When we didn't explain they shrugged it off.

"So, we will have to enroll me into To Oh before the entrance exams in a few days." I started.

"I've got that covered." L said. I nodded.

"I guess I better be going then." I smiled.

"Make sure to tell no one of the case, this hotel and all of the information we have given you." L said.

"I know, I'm not stupid. I'll be waiting for a call when you get ready to go to To Oh, okay?" I smirked. L nodded.

"Alright, bye everyone!" I waved. They all said goodbye as I picked up my cell phone and walked out the door. I scaled back down the side of the hotel and made my way back to mom's car. I drove home with a genuine smile on my face, the adventure of a lifetime had just begun.

I arrived back home and went inside. Mom and Sayu where sitting on the couch and Light was probably back in his room studying. I assumed they ate dinner without me.

"Ri! Sorry but we ate dinner without you." Sayu said as she hugged me.

"That's okay, I'm not hungry." I lied. I was starving, but they didn't need to know that. Time to start the plan.

"Mom?"

"Yes Ri?"

"I'm going to To Oh University." I stated. Mom was a little shocked.

"What for?" she asked hesitantly.

"I figured it would be best if I spend time with people my own age, maybe make some friends"

"or find a boyfriend" Sayu giggled.

"That too." I smiled. Mom smiled too,

"If you think it's best than go for it." Mom said. I hugged her and Sayu before I ran up to Light's room. I knocked on the door. A heard shuffling and a drawer shut then footsteps come to the door. Light opened the door slowly.

"Kairi, what took you so long?" he asked. What he really asked was 'What where you really doing?' I laughed.

"Well, you see being away from Japan has messed up my sense of direction. I ended up in Aoyama. When I finally reached the Police HQ they said Dad was out so I left the clothes with the guys in the lobby." I explained.

"I thought you said you knew the way?" He asked slyly.

"I did, a long time ago. Being in America made me forget the places here in Japan." I answered. Light just nodded.

"So what did you want?" Light asked. He was trying to get me to leave as fast as possible.

"I wanted to tell you I am going to To Oh with you. So be happy or I will make everyday at the University a horrible pit of pain for you." I threatned. Light smirked.

"Really? With your grades?" He chuckled. I should explain. You see when I graduated from college when I was 14, Light thought I was in middle school and dropped out. Then Mom and Dad sent me to some fancy American boarding school to get smarter. He was told I dropped out of that school too. So my twin brother thinks I am an idiot, when I know his IQ is less than a 16th of mine.

"Yes, so I am going to study. Are you going to finish those chips?" I pointed to the bag of chips on his desk.

"Oh, actually yeah I am, I'm studying all night." he said. I nodded.

"Alrighty, I guess I talk to you tomorrow. Night." I said and walked up to my room. I turned on the dim light and walked over to the farside of my room where a door was. I opened the door and walked into my bathroom, in the attic. I took a quick shower and changed into some Pjs. Then I sat on my bed with a book of blank music paper. I thought about a new song for my band Angel Beats, and decided to give L a little shock. I walked just outside my room and found one of L's microphones in a vase. I picked it up gently and took it to my room. I sat the microphone on my desk and pulled my guitar out of my closet. After I made sure it was tuned I started to play, then I started to sing.

With my melancholy song

Laughing like there's nothing wrong

My imagination's strong

Spilling colors of the palette

Please distingue me

And fill me with some color

Won't someone please stop me from

Disappearing

Melting in azure blue, my words of love to you dear

Are formed with every tear

I sing with crimson paint, my gratitude in each coat

Is formed with every note

Ah ah ah

Where's that eraser of mine? Where's that eraser of mine?

The rising brilliant blue, just like you,

Blending with my memories

Entangling us all with each hue

The future makes And it creates

The void of deepest black wrote down the words of the past

Of love that could not last And with the purest white I paint over our canvas

And every sweet lasting kiss

Ah ah ah

I finished the song with a strum on my guitar then sat the guitar on my bed and put the microphone back in the vase.

Then I went back into my room, sat my guitar against the wall and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Please Review!**

**The song was Palette, originally by Vocaloid but this one is a version by Amanda Lee on YouTube, be sure to check it out! **


	5. Exam Time

Sorry I haven't posted in forever! I've been busy with a bunch of stuff. I'm planning on putting some of my stories on hiatus, such as Twin Katanas, Twin Samurai and Vampire's Will Never Hurt You. I won't be updating those until I finish this one. I'm stuck on DN, if you couldn't tell. I've decided to marry L. Any objections? Too bad.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? I guess so. I do not own Death Note.

Claimer: yay, I own SOMETHING! I own Kairi Yagami aka Ri/Mizuki

* * *

I woke up at 1:30 am. It was the day of the exams and I woke up that early. I stumbled down the stairs in my pajamas to the kitchen and made a gigantic bowl of chocolate ice cream. It wasn't my favorite, but ice cream is ice cream. After I finished the bowl, I realized L was watching. Me in my pajamas eating a bowl of ice cream that weighs more than I do. That will make for an interesting conversation. I walked back up to my room and showered. I got dressed in a loose-fitting black t-shirt with a red heart and white rose vine design across it, with a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and my knee length converse boots. I put my silver locket around my neck and tucked it under my shirt, after that I put on my black Kunoichi choker around my neck. I brushed the knots and tangles out of my straight white hair and decided to wear it down today. After I had finished my preparation for the day I tidied up my room and sharpen my katana, kunai and shuriken. I counted my senbon and placed the smaller objects in a pouch. I hid the pouch and katana within my long black sleeveless overcoat. I looked at the clock. It was 7:30. Still had a few more hours. I flipped open my laptop and decided to see what Angel Beats, my band, had been up to. They were flying to Kanto, Japan in a few days, for an 'emergency' band meeting. They were flying in from Iga, and had important information for me. That and Luna simply wanted to see if I had a boyfriend yet. I continued to look through the band files for another hour, I had updated some songs that Namine had written. Masami, my life long best friend, had sent me a message around 8:45, giving me an clue to where they were staying when they arrived.

_'Where lotuses bloom, and shimmer with pride, look for the lotus under the sky'_

I read the message a few times before I understood the message. Here in Kanto, there is a hotel named the Shimmering Lotus. It was a skyscraper, taller than any others in the area. That is where they would be staying. Now that I think of it, L had said something about moving to this hotel in a few weeks. Around the same time Masami and the others would be staying there. Great, now, I have that to worry about. After another hour absolutely nothing, it was time to go to To Oh. I was in the passenger seat, Light drove to the collage. Simply because I didn't know the way. Ryuk had followed Light again, but I decided not to speak with him. We arrived around 10 minutes before the exam started. Light stated he wanted to arrived three minutes before the exam so he didn't have to wait. I stayed quiet and found a seat in the exam room. I was in seat 161. Next to L. Who would have guessed? I pretended not to notice him and waited patiently for the procters to give out the exam forms. The exam started shortly after, L was scolded for the way he sat. I had to hold back a giggle. If only they KNEW who they were talking to. I finished my test about five minutes into the exam and decided to draw on the back until most of the other students finished. I need to keep the 'I'm not so smart' cover with Light, otherwise he might suspect something. After the other students finshed their exams I turned mine in. This same routine happen for the entire testing. After the testing was completed we all left to go home, the next day the test results we in. I decided to dress like I normally do, only with my hair tied in a maiden's foxtail. I drove myself and Light to the Entrance ceremony. Light looked like he really didn't care about any of it. The ceremony started off with the Dean and President of To-Oh giving speeches to the new freshman student body. Then A few Alumni spoke, and then it was time for Light and L to give their speeches. I was walked up the steps to the stage slightly behind Light and in front of L.

"What are you doing Kairi? Only the people with the highest test scores give speeches." Light whispered. I smirked.

"I know that Light." I whispered back as we took are places at the podium and Light gave his speech, then L. Lastly, I gave my speech. Through out the crowd the male students began to 'boo'. Several murmers erupted through the crowd as I finished my speech. Light, L, and I walked off stage. L started talking to Light. I tried to half listen to the conversation but another student walked up to me and stopped me in my tracks.

"I heard you scored the same as Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga, is it true?" He more stated than asked. I nodded.

"Just who do you think you are girl?" He asked.

"I'm Kairi." I replied and walked past him. He looked at me with a confused glare as I took a seat next to L. I barely heard Light and L's conversation but when I sat down I faintly heard L reveal himself to Light. Out of the corner of my eye I was able to watch Light's reaction. At first he seem genuinely shocked then angered, he calmed himself down quickly enough for L not to notice this, but my trained eye caught the slight change in demenour. Apparently they were going to have a tennis match later, and I was going to be on the side lines, yay. I'm soo excited, not.

(A/N: This chapter is a little on the short side, but the big tennis match is up next. I'm trying to get everything updated as fast as I can but I am very lazy when it comes to updating. Sorry for that. I'll try to get the next chapter in soon. See ya! Remember to read, review, follow and favorite! It means so much to me and I reply to every comment, no matter how small. So please talk to me! I have nooo life! T.T ) Review and get a free Virtual Near Plushie!)


	6. Tennis Rackets and Coffee cups

Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are amazing! I love you all for reading! Enough of my rambling let's get to the story, that's why you're here right? Because if you live in my head and say I owe you money, I've never seen you before in my life. Ever.

Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note.

Claimer: Me own Kairi Yagami Ri/Mizuki

Dun Dun Duuun Tennis Match time! I don't actually know how to play tennis so it won't be very detailed. Sorry I'm so stupid.

* * *

I grumbled to myself as L and Light made their way to the tennis court, I mean tennis courts. I followed behind them silently. Light turned to me.

"So Kairi how did you get such good grades on the entrance exams?" Light asked. I shrugged.

" I dunno all I did was play ennie meanie miny mo. " I said blandly.

"And that worked?" L asked. I shrugged yet again.

"I'm Hideki Ryuga by the way" L said. I nodded.

"Kairi Yagami, Light's twin." I respond. L nodded. Light and L contiued to talk in front of me. I was focused on a tree in the distance, more importantly the shadowy figure lurking behind the tree.

"Something wrong Kairi?" Light asked noticing my staring contest with a tree.

"Pancakes." I answer not paying him any attention. Light looked at me funny but turned back around after I didn't look at him.

"Do you think there is something wrong with pancakes Kairi?" L/Ryuga asked. I blinked.

"No, why?" I answered.

"You seem a little distracted." L said. Light chuckled at this.

"Kairi is, how do I put this? She has Dyslexia, so it's harder for her to learn and focus." Light said.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." L replied as he looked at me.

"I learn and focus just fine Light." I retorted. Light waved me off. I focused my attention back to the tree, but the figure was no longer there. I watched L and Light play tennis, it was actually quite fun to watch Light squirm. Light had went on the offensive, and I knew if L didn't do anything he would lose.

"Take the offensive Ryuga!" I shouted. L took my advice and hit the ball back to Light, who missed it completely.

"4 games to 6, Hideki Ryuga wins the set." The 'judge' said. I walked over to Light and L.

"Nice match out there guys. You played awesomely Ryuga." I smiled. L smiled a little.

"You think so? I believe your advice is what made me win." L replied.

"I know my brother all to well." I laughed. Light mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"So I bet you guys are thirsty, how about we go grab something to drink? My treat." I offered.

"I'd love to." L replied.

"Sure." Light replied. I drove to our favorite cafe.

"Caramel Frappe here I come!" I declared as a practically jumped out of the car. Light and L stared in amazement at my energy level. All of a sudden I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What are you looking at?" I asked Light seriously.

"You, being a spaz. Like normal." He answered. I put my hands on my hips and made a pouty face,

"I am not a spaz, Right Ryuga?" I turned to L. L shook his head.

"Just a little excited." He replied. I smiled really big.

"See Ryuga here doesn't think I'm a spaz!" I hugged L's arm. L froze.

"Uh, Kairi, I don't think Ryuga likes physical contact that much." Light mumbled. L relaxed.

"It's quite alright I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." L said.

"Goodie! Cause I'm not gonna let you go now!" I giggled. I hate acting like a stupid giggly fan girl.

"Come on Kairi, Ryuga I'm sorry about her." Light said.

"It's okay Light, Kairi is a very interesting individual. I don't mind her hanging around." L replied. Light shook his head. I smiled wider.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks, what would you like Ryuga?" I asked.

"Black coffee 10 sugars, 4 creamers. " He replied.

"And for Light, regular black coffee. Right?" I asked. Light nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute, you guys find us somewhere to sit!" I said and skipped merrily over to the counter. Light and L went to the seat in the back. Not a bad choice, though we sit there all the time.

"Hello, Miss what can I get for you?" The guy at the counter said.

"I need two black coffees, one 10 sugars and 4 creamers the other straight. And a large caramel frappe." I replied.

"It'll be ready shortly, we'll bring it to your table." The guy replied. I nodded and went over to Light and L. L was putting something in his pockets. It must be the suicide notes.

"Our order will be ready soon." I said and sat down next to L, near the wall.

"Kairi don't you have somewhere to be today?" Light asked. I pretended to think.

"Nope. Why? You trying to get rid of me? Well to bad! I'm not leaving Ryuga here with a boring person like you." I replied.

"I'm not boring." Light retorted. I smirked.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Beige." He answered.

"Boring. My favorite color is . . . the rainbow!" I said hugging L's arm.

"The rainbow isn't a single color, Kairi." L informed. I pretended to be shocked.

"Really? Oh man. That sucks. Then I guess my favorite color is red." I said with a little fake dissappointment.

"Why is your favorite color red?" Light asked obviously bored with the conversation.

"Because _STAWBERRIES _are red." I answered putting emphisis on the 'Strawberries' part.

"Oh, and strawberries are your favorite food right?" Light asked. I nodded happily.

"Mine too." L chimed in. I smiled sweetly.

"Something else we have in common Ryu~Chan!" I giggled.

"Ryu . . . ~chan?" Light asked. I nodded.

"Yep! Cause Ryu~Chan here is so adorable I had to give him a nickname!" I smiled. Our coffee arrived shortly after. I drank all of my frappe in less than 2 minutes.

"That was amazing." I sighed after finishing off the whipped cream on the bottom of the cup. Light and L stared at me in amazement.

"What? Do I have whipped cream on my face?" I asked innocently.

"You must have been very thirsty Kai~chan." L said. I grinned at the nickname.

"I sure was!" I giggled. My phone started to ring. *Insert Butterfly by Smile. DK*

"Seriously you picked THAT song for your ringtone?" Light rolled his eyes.

"I actually kind of like that song." L mumbled. I smiled before answering the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"KAIRI~SENSEI! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME?" Screamed a female voice. I held the phone away from my ear until she calmed down.

"LuLu~Chan, why are you calling me?" I asked calmly.

"BECAUSE MASAMI~DONO WON'T LET ME HAVE A CUPCAKE!" She yelled.

"Please hand the phone to Masami~Chan, LuLu~Chan." I requested. After a few unintelligeble mumbles the phone was passed on.

"Hi, Kairi~Sensei. It's Masami~chan." Masami greeted calmly.

"Hi. What is LuLu~Chan rambling about?" I asked as I crawled out of the booth.

"She's mad because Hinata~dono ate the last cupcake and I told her there was no more." She replied. I sighed.

"Please ask Nami~chan to bake a fresh batch." I asked as I stepped outside of the cafe.

"Will do Kairi~Sensei." Masami replied. I imaged a lazy salute went with it.

"How's training going?" I asked. I heard Masami sigh *and possibly rolled her eyes*

"Reiga~Sensei is a total spoil sport. She actually took away my guitar! Can you believe that?" Masami ranted.

"I'm sure she's just trying to make sure you get everything mastered by next week." I assured her.

"Yeah, yeah. I suppose. Anyway, how's Japan and your family?" Masami asked.

"Japan is Japan same old, same old. Family? Sayu is doing good, and mom and dad are doing good. Light is still Light." I replied.

"Stuck up and annoying?" Masami laughed. I laughed too.

"Yep." I replied.

"So how's the dating scene going?" Masami asked.

"Uh... I didn't realize I was on the 'dating scene'" I answered.

"Aww come on! You've got to at least have a crush on somebody!" Masami said.

"Ok, I do have a little crush. Nothing big though." I mumbled.

"Who is he?" Hinata asked as she snatched the phone away from Masami.

"His name is Ryuzaki." I answered hesitantly.

"If he hurts you I shall hurt him. Make sure he knows this Kairi~sama." Hinata declared.

"I'll be sure to do that Hinata~chan." I smiled.

"Alright. I'm sure you are very busy Kairi~sama. Do take care." Hinata said and hung up. She sisn't let me get to say hello to Nami~chan. Oh well.

I walked back in the cafe as my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I answered. It was Mom.

"RI! Your father is in the hospital. He's had a heart attack!" Mom cried.

"What? I'll be there with Light right away!" I said and hung up. I rushed over to Light and L. Both of which where answering their phones.

"Light! Your father he's" L started

"Had a heart attack." Light finished.

"And now he's in the hospital so let's get going!" I added in and ran out the door after slapping several wadded up bills on the counter.

"Keep the change!" I yelled back at the guy.


	7. IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT

I've made two Lie to Me videos on Youtube. The links are on my profile so check them out and leave me some comments on what you think. Just search Lie to Me theme Death Note in the Youtube search box. You'll see several videos but mine is the one with the Psyduck profile picture.

Thanks for reading my story, the new chapter should be done soon but for now check out the videos. Love ya!

Smiles,

Kairi-Ichimaru15


End file.
